Loved
by jupiterlady
Summary: What Draco loves about Harry.


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling and her publishers own Harry Potter, I'm not making any profit or inflinging any copyrights.

**Warnings: **None. I think. I don't know what I'm supposed to say here.

**Author's note: **Just fluff. Or as fluffy as Draco and Harry can be, anyway. And ignore the title, because it sucks.

* * *

><p><strong>Loved<strong>

* * *

><p>Draco loved when Harry lost himself on his own thoughts and played with Draco's fingers when doing so. He loved how Harry's eyes seemed so far away but yet he was holding his hand, he was there with Draco. It was like Harry wanted to take Draco with him on his unexpected journeys.<p>

Draco loved the hidden smile Harry would wear when Draco did something that pleased him, and, for less of a second, his eyes would glow with some feeling that Draco didn't see on Harry that often. Pride maybe.

Sometimes Draco would lose himself, but Harry would always find him and bring him back. In fact, Draco had lost himself so many times that Harry already knew his favourite hiding places.

Draco sometimes would turn around and try to leave, but Harry would never let him. They both knew how they couldn't be apart, how they didn't want to. Draco needed Harry, and Harry needed Draco to need him.

There were times when Draco thought the world would swallow him up as a whole, but Harry held him strongly and said that he wouldn't let anything harm him, not ever. Sometimes Draco liked to hide inside Harry's arms, they were warm and safe.

But Draco knew that Harry wasn't his knight in shining armour. He sometimes woke up with the worst nightmares, and Draco would be the only one who would manage to calm him up. Draco would kiss his forehead, tell him everything was going to be ok and Harry would cling up to Draco's pyjamas, and hold him as tightly as he could. Draco then would wait for Harry to sleep so he could then fall asleep.

One day, after a really bad nightmare, Harry looked at Draco's eyes and said:

"I need you, Draco."

And then Draco realized that not only he needed Harry and Harry needed Draco to need him, but he, Harry, needed Draco and Draco needed Harry to need him too.

Draco loved the sound of Harry's laugh. It was hoarse but warm, and Harry would sometimes smile crookedly at him. He loved Harry's smile and his teeth and his lips, especially against his own. He loved when Harry kissed his Sectumsempra scars, or when he touched his Dark Mark so gently it felt like Draco was being touched by an angel.

Harry was so far from being an angel as was Draco himself, though, but they were each other's angels, they were sacred to each other. Sometimes they would laugh at things no one else would understand and sometimes they didn't even need to say what they were feeling or thinking, because they both understood. They were so far under each other's skins that sometimes not even words were able to reach how they felt.

Draco loved Harry and Harry loved Draco. Simple as that, but sometimes to Draco it seemed so much more than that. He thought he was going insane when Harry bend himself over and said:

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. But it's so much more than that." And Draco smiled because he understood. Once again words weren't enough for what they felt for each other.

Draco loved Harry's scent. Draco loved Harry's voice and his bright green eyes. Draco loved everything about Harry and he loved even more the fact that it was all his. Harry no longer belonged to himself more than he belonged to Draco.

"You're mine." Draco said once. "And I'm yours."

Harry smiled and then made some joke, but Draco knew he knew. They weren't one, they were a pair. They were two sides of the same thing, something that completed itself better than anything else. One half couldn't function without the other and wouldn't ever wish that so.

"Isn't that crazy" Harry said while playing with Draco's fingers. "How I never wished to spend more than two minutes with your company and now I don't know how it feels to not be with you?"

"Don't be so melodramatic, Potter. You know how it feels to not be around me, we have to work and to do things and we…"

"Yeah, I know." Harry grinned then. "But I feel like you're always around me, in a way. Like, no matter where I am or what I'm doing I'm always going to have that part of Draco Malfoy with me. Know what I mean?"

"Yes." Draco smiled. He was thinking the same thing. "I always know what you mean."


End file.
